This invention relates to a portable target game apparatus of a type which when erected provides a plurality of holes through which objects can be thrown and which can be folded into a collapsed condition to allow simple storage and portability of the apparatus.
Target game apparatus are well known and one particular example includes a main target body which is inclined upwardly and rearwardly and defines a top panel having a plurality of holes through which an object such as a sandbag can be thrown. At the rear edge of the main target body is provided a vertical panel which includes a yet further target hole through which the object can be thrown. Behind the back panel and underneath the top panel are provided receptacle arrangements for collecting the sandbags as they fall through the holes so that when a player has completed a number of throws the objects or sandbags can be recovered from the relevant holes and a score tallied.
Game structures of this type are widely used and can be very beneficial particularly for older persons to maintain a level of activity and exercise. One problem with apparatus of this type is generally that it is fixed and cannot be folded so that it is relatively heavy and it takes up a significant amount of space, even when not in use. This limits the market therefore for devices of this type since they can now be installed in areas where there is sufficient space for regular use.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved device of this general type which is collapsible to allow portability.
According to the invention, therefore, there is provided a portable target apparatus comprising a main target body having a top panel with a plurality of target holes in the top panel through which objects can pass when thrown at the target body, a receptacle for receiving and capturing the objects which pass through the target holes including a bottom panel mounted behind the top panel, the bottom panel being moveable from a collapsed condition adjacent the top panel to a deployed position spaced rearwardly from the top panel to define said receptacle there between, leg means supporting the target body with a rear edge thereof raised relative to the front edge thereof so that the top panel is inclined upwardly and rearwardly, and a back target panel having a target hole therein and mounted on the main target body at the rear edge thereof for pivotal movement from a raised vertical target position to a folded position lying rearwardly of said bottom panel, said leg means being collapsable to allow said main target body, back target panel and legs to be moved into a collapsed transportable position.
One embodiment of the invention will now be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: